Talk:Sensor Type
Naruto the sensor type? Should Naruto be added to the sensor types because he is a sage?Ttogafer (talk) 11:47, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Yes, Naruto is a sensor type. I wonder why my edits keep getting reverted. "this stems off of Sage Mode, not the individuals own skill at tracking chakra. in that sense," This is ridiculous. Why should Sage Mode not be the individual's own skill? Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 05:52, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Is there any information regarding the range of sensor-types vs. that of Byakugan users? (talk) 16:24, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :no, there isn't sensory range varies between users, but the techniques are entirely different. Sensors depend on feeling chakra and can even see it. Byakuygan users can also see chakra but their ability is a heightened sense--Cerez365 (talk) 10:04, May 22, 2010 (UTC) thing is that Karin and now also Kotetsu have considered Inuzukas, Hyugas and even Aburames as sensors. (talk) 18:19, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :When and where? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 20:48, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Not sure about Karin, but I remember reading in your Third Databook translations something about the dogs and bugs being a way of sensing chakra, in those Konoha Scrolls, I believe that's how they're named. Omnibender - Talk - 20:56, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :Not quite, though. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:10, November 14, 2010 (UTC) In the latest episode... In the latest anime episode, there was an unnamed sensor ninja that was able to sense things that normally can't be sensed: for example, he told the others that they were out of range of cannons, and that there was an underwater air current when they were near the cave. He was literally referred to as kanchi taipu by Guy. Should it be added as a trivia? --kiadony --talk to me-- 07:19, August 26, 2011 (UTC) :I think so. Omnibender - Talk - 23:26, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Itachi,Minato,Kakashi and Tobirama ? They have displayed semi-sensor like abilities. Tobirama&Minato placing their finger on the ground, Kakashi being able to tell how many enemies are approaching and "feel" odd things in the air also Itachi. --Elveonora (talk) 00:07, March 12, 2012 (UTC) : That's why that is there. Can't for sure list them as sensors until that type of sensing is established like contact-type sensing (even then I don't think they'd be "sensors" just have a sensory skill). Shinobi are also trained to have more acute senses and such.--Cerez365™ 00:31, March 12, 2012 (UTC) List of sensory techniques Shouldn't a list of sensory techniques page be made? (talk) 09:23, May 10, 2012 (UTC) and what techniques might we put on this list? (talk) 10:31, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Anything that can be classified as a sensory skill? Also a sensing technique classification should be created. (talk) 10:53, May 20, 2012 (UTC) ::But apart from Chakra Sensing Technique, Mind's Eye of the Kagura, Sand Sensing and that finger thing Minato and Tobirama did what more sensory techniques are there? I think we could just drop a "See Also" in this article, if one's not there already...--Cerez365™ (talk) 17:33, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Yoi, you missed out Negative Emotions Sensing and Sage Mode. (talk) 12:45, May 22, 2012 (UTC) :Although I am also in the opinion to create a sensory technique classification and their list, I admit that Cerez is coorect. We have very few to go on.Undominanthybrid (talk) 12:49, May 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Also, Sage Mode is not a sensory technique, it's just a by-product.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:52, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Orochimaru and Kabuto I didn't get an answer in here, but looking at viz translations, it proves pretty much what I was saying, chapter 616, Orochimaru says none of THEM are sensors, thus THEY (Taka) aren't sensors, not we aren't sensors/none of us is a sensor. Latest chapter's comments of Oro about Hashirama's chakra support it even more. More instances: * Both Kabuto and Orochimaru sensed Yamato's clone following them * Both Kabuto and Orochimaru sensed Sasuke's potent chakra * When fighting Itachi and Sasuke and dodging the latter's arrow, Kabuto comments: "my sensory ability is far better than it used to be" --Elveonora (talk) 00:32, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :The last example is likely referring to Sage Mode and/or his white snakes' "sensing" capabilities, but what chapter did they sense Sasuke's chakra?--BeyondRed (talk) 01:04, February 2, 2013 (UTC) When he went with them, deserting from Konoha, end of Part I. I think. And he says his sensory abilities are better with Sage Mode than they used to without it, indicating he had sensory abilities before--Elveonora (talk) 01:07, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :First one, while I can't verify that to be true, Orochimaru made it sound like something he trained himself for. Which leads me to the second one, potent chakra can be sensed by anyone, even non-sensors. Three, what BeyondRed said: Sage Mode; no count. Think we need more concrete evidence else we could just skip the guessing an made Ino a sensor too.--Cerez365™ (talk) 08:56, February 2, 2013 (UTC) * so ok? * so ok? * Sai didn't notice, Yamato's clone was far behind, they couldn't see nor hear him, yet the two were aware of his presence. * Non-sensors were able to sense Sasuke's Susanoo, I'm yet to see someone sensing else's chakra from a grin alone. Only high amounts of chakra are sensible "in the air" as "heavy" by non-sensors, Sasuke didn't perform any technique, just looked at him. * Read again, he comments like his sensory abilities are better with Sage Mode than they used to be, means he had them before. I'm reading viz translations, that's why I wanted Seelentau to clarify if it's indeed correct. There's 5 instances, that's not lack of concrete evidence nor guessing. EDIT: no more opinions?--Elveonora (talk) 15:09, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Did Kabuto say perception, not sensing? Usually when they mention sensing, they use "kanchi". When did people sense chakra from a grin? This could also be detecting killing intent. Part 1 Sasuke could feel that. Omnibender - Talk - 16:08, February 3, 2013 (UTC) All Yamanakas are Sensory Types? Are all Yamanakas really sensory types? If so, where was this legitimately stated? Freedom Wall (talk) 15:36, June 6, 2013 (UTC) :Nowhere, just all known Yamanaka are sensors I think.--Elveonora (talk) 21:04, June 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Well yeah your right. Yamanaka people who are ninjas of course non ninjas doesn't count. (talk) 23:46, June 6, 2013 (UTC)76.3.88.243 Chakra control On the Chakra page there's a line, "People with skilled chakra control are usually Medical-nin or Sensor-types, both of which requires extreme control over chakra to be effective." Also, on C's page it says "All of these abilities also imply a mastery of multiple skills requiring very fine chakra control" referring to, among other things, his sensory skills. But where in the manga/databooks does it say that chakra sensing requires "extreme" chakra control? --kiadony --talk to me-- 06:33, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Fact-Cheking: A Few Points Some things I found while searching for sensing-related references: * In chapter 355, Kakashi refers to Hinata as a sensor type. This is actually the first time the term is ever used, as far as I can tell. And yes, this is after Karin's introduction. * In chapter 365, Karin herself considers ninken users to be sensor types. There used to be a trivia point saying this line was only said in the anime, but this is incorrect. * We currently list the Sensing Technique's debut as chapter 460, but it arguably debuted way back in chapter 56, when Ino says she's sensing Dosu and Zaku's chakra. If that's not good enough, Inoichi also talks about sensing Nagato's chakra in the Pain arc. * There's really not much in the manga or databooks that suggests there's a difference between Karin's Kagura Shingan and the general "Sensing Technique". Contrary to popular belief, Sasuke doesn't say that Karin's sensing ability is unique, but rather her abilities as a whole. Given what we now know, it seems more likely he's referring to her special life force/chakra, if anything. I'm obviously not saying we should merge the articles, since we don't know the exact relation, just make it clear that they may or may not be the same thing. * Some of the characters we currently list as sensor types are listed on rather shaky grounds. Namely Hiruzen (who only sensed Madara absorbing most of the world's chakra at once) and Naruto (who only senses in Sage/Chakra Mode). For the latter, Orochimaru doesn't regard Jūgo as a sensor type despite being a sage, and Kisame says that negative emotion sensing is something no sensor type is capable of. Mito appears to be listed for the same reason as Naruto. No, Hiruzen was able to sense Madara at the battlefield before he was even a TTJ. Hiruzen is indeed a sensor type FlatZone (talk) 17:32, December 20, 2019 (UTC) :If so, could you provide a reference on his page? The only one there now is for the chakra being absorbed by Madara, and sensor type wasn't added to his infobox until the day that chapter came out.--BeyondRed (talk) 18:00, December 20, 2019 (UTC)